Shinra Academy
by Stars2Heaven
Summary: It's a brand new year at Shinra Academy, and so starts the first year for Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Zack, Reno, Alia, Yuffie and Rude. The usual, friendships, fights, love triangles, sexual tensions... What's the worst that could happen? (AU)


**AN: Okay guys, I've re-edited this chapter, as it needed to done lol! Enjoy =)**

**I want to thank my good friends Jaleela, Danielle and Laura for their advice and feedback! Thanks a lot girls! =)**

_**Summary – It's a brand new year at Shinra Academy, and so starts the first year for Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Zack, Reno, Alia, Yuffie and Rude. The usual, friendships, fights, love triangles, sexual tensions... What's the worst that could happen?**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC Alia and any other unknown characters which aren't from the Final Fantasy franchise.  
**_**  
Shinra Academy**

**Chapter 1 - New Beginnings**

"Reno! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" shouted his dark haired friend. Reno was still messing around with his hair; he wanted to make an impression on the girls after all. His friend was pretty tall for an 18 year old girl; she must've been around five foot and seven inches. Alia had a curvy yet lean body and her complexion was a beautiful bronze golden colour, with matching honey brown eyes. Her hair was straight chocolate brown and unbound, reaching till just above her elbows, and flowing in a straight yet wavy manner. She also had a small straight fringe that came across her forehead, slightly covering the top of her eyebrows.

Alia was already worried enough started Shinra Academy. The only people she knew were Reno and Rude. Reno and Alia had been friends since childhood, so they were pretty close. It was a little strange for Alia to adjust to this new place. _Well, gotta' give it a chance at least. _But it couldn't be that bad right? At least she knew Reno and Rude; surely she would make some more friends.

She shook her thoughts out of her head and walked over to him and just stared at his antics. She couldn't believe he was spending more time on his hair than she ever does on her own hair. Yet, this was Reno we were talking about; he cared much more about his appearance than anything else. His locks were long and a fiery red, which were tied into one simple ponytail; the top and front of his hair was spiked out. Reno was pretty muscular, but at the same time he had a lanky physique; and his eyes were a jade green shade.

_Man, I can't wait! All the hot girls! _Reno had always been a flirt; any girl he'd find attractive he'd make his move on her. Surprisingly it would work; girls seemed to find him attractive, with the hair, eyes, his flirting, not to mention him being a bit of a dork.

She stood there waiting for him; trying to be patient, whilst he continued to style his hair until he was satisfied. Alia was really getting annoyed with the red head. Luckily Rude walked in, to save the day, he sighed as he looked at the redhead; who was still adjusting his hair.

Rude on the other hand was a very tall man, with a very muscular build. His eyes were dark, but were always covered with his signature shades. He was bald and had a very distinctive presence; his complexion was a healthy tan and he had a few piercings in his ears. The pair looked at Reno, wishing he'd hurry up.

All Rude could think about was how to drag him out. They were best buddies, but he did find it annoying, whenever Reno would go on about his appearance; trying to look good. _Jeez! Hurry up Reno. _

"Hey Rude, you know Cloud and the gang are starting Shinra Academy too," told Reno. Rude nodded in reply.

Reno noticed his friends were both staring at him with daggers; he obviously knew they were getting impatient and annoyed with him. Nevertheless, Reno still took his time, styling his hair and admiring his face.

Alia started tapping her foot, and folded arms in complete boredom and more so irritation. Reno seemed to get a little aggravated with her foot tapping because he moaned, "Yo Al! Will you stop with the foot-tapping?"

She loudly said, "Oh you find it annoying? Well I'm getting pissed off with you and your stupid hair! Just hurry it up already!"

He looked at them and smirked, "Excuse me, some of us like to make an effort."

Rude shook his head as he continued. "Well, someone's gotta' look good for the ladies!"

He chuckled softly, looking at himself in the mirror. Every now and then he would take the time to look at himself in the mirror, with a smirk plastered across his dorky yet handsome face. Alia could've sworn that his ego had reached the melting point. She shook her head and looked at Rude; he returned the look with a nod.

In an instant, the two stood on either side of Reno and synchronised as they held on to his arms, dragging him out of his room. He shouted in protest, "Hey! Watch the hair! Do you know how long it took?"

"We know!" exclaimed the pair out of pure annoyance.

* * *

Yuffie, Aerith and Tifa had just recently started living together; after knowing each other for many years, but decided to live together when applying to Shinra Academy. Yuffie stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel; she had a petite frame and a very pale, but not an unhealthy pale complexion. Her eyes were of a dark shade, matching her jet black hair; her very short and slightly boyish black hair. However, it went so well with her facial features and her personality.

She took a look at herself in the mirror smiling and humming a simple tune, whilst pulling out her hair dryer. She continued to dry her hair, _Man I'm so excited! Seeing, Cloud, Reno, Zack and Rude again! I can't wait. _The young girl's lips curled into a soft smile, gradually becoming a grin.

Once she was done drying her hair, she got dressed into her uniform.

Aerith was calmly having some tea, at the table in the kitchen. She had a small petite frame, making her small and cute; her deep green emerald coloured eyes, complimented her brunette hair, which was in one plait, tied with a pretty pink ribbon. She seemed to be a little lost in deep thought. _I wonder if I'll see him again. _She continued to drink her tea and with that Yuffie came skipping down the stairs shouting with a big grin across her face, "Morning Aerith!"

Aerith smiled in return, "Morning Yuffie. My, don't you look ever-so adorable in the uniform."

The girl with jet black hair gave her a warm smile, and sat at the table eating away at the cereal.

Meanwhile, Tifa was in her room, getting dressed. She on the other hand, was slightly taller and curvier than the other two girls. Her hair was as dark as Yuffie's, but hers were much longer. In fact, her hair was straight and long; her forehead was covered slightly with a left side sweep fringe.

She smiled thinking to herself,_ Three years huh? I can't wait to see you again Cloud._

* * *

Cloud was getting slightly irritated with Zack. _Why is he talking so long in the shower? _He said calmly, "Zack, if you don't hurry up with your shower, we are going to be late. It is our first day, remember?"

His friend replied, "Don't worry, we'll be fine! We'll get there on time."

Cloud sighed, shaking his head as he walked off. He stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie. He had spiky blond hair and his bangs dropped on the sides of his face. Cloud's eyes matched his blond hair very much; they were a dark blue colour, similar to the sea. He had a small and slim build, but still one could tell he worked out.

The blond looked at the picture frame on the side table, lifting it up in his hand, examining it, as he remembering old times. His lips formed into a small smile, as he thought, _Tifa. _

Tifa and Cloud were childhood friends, they grew up together; sadly she moved away a few years ago, and they hadn't seen each other since. He was definitely excited and happy to get the chance to see her again, although, at the same time he felt a little uneasy about it; nervous.

He gently placed the photo frame back onto the side table and looked down at his watch. Luckily, he heard Zack step out of the shower, who shouted, "Give me five minutes!"

Zack changed into his uniform, leaving his tie slightly loose. The uniform complimented his eyes; eyes that were very deep, similar to Cloud's, they both had the dark sea blue eyes. His complexion was fair and his hair was as dark as the feathers of a raven. Zack's hair was spiked up and he wore a lion earring in one ear. He was a sleek young man, complimented by the noticeable muscles that subtly bulged from beneath his skin.

The male was pretty psyched about starting Shinra Academy; he had heard all sort of amazing things about it, and now he was going to experience it. He couldn't help but to feel something, a vibe perhaps, growing in the pit of his stomach; he couldn't tell what it was, and couldn't, for the life of him, determine if it was good or bad.

Though, he was definitely looking forward to meeting the rest of the group. Not to mention, meeting other women. Zack Fair had always been a bit of a ladies' man, a flirt and a charmer; he'd easily work his way around women.

"Maybe I'll actually find a good one. Ask her out on a date," Zack silently mused to himself.

_But what if they're all the studious type? I don't really want one that'll outsmart the crap out of me...Then again; I wouldn't mind brains... and beauty, _he thought.

He looked at himself in the mirror for a quick check and left the room. _Well, here goes._

"Right, I'm ready," said Zack, as he stepped out.

And with that, they both left for class.

* * *

**AN: Hey, I hope it is improved lol! I was reading through my stories, and saw that they needed to be re-edited! **

**Anyway, R&R people! **

**Much love =) x**


End file.
